


in your kiss i taste forever

by dnbroughs



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnbroughs/pseuds/dnbroughs
Summary: from the tumblr prompt ‘I have you shoved up against the wall but now I can’t stop looking at your mouth.’





	in your kiss i taste forever

“Richie- shit- stop it.” Eddie managed to pant out between giggles, a fresh wave of laughter coursing through him as Richie’s hands moved lower to tickle at his hips instead.

Eddie had no idea how an unseemly study session turned into a full blown tickle fight, never mind how Richie had managed to pin him against his bedroom door, not holding back as his fingers dug into Eddie’s sides.

“What’s that Eds?” Richie feigned innocence, tickling him harder and chuckling along as Eddie’s laughs grew more manic. “You want me to carry on. Alright then-”

Before Richie could lay into him even more, small hands were covering his own and his actions were halted. He looked down at Eddie, his face flushed and hair unruly as he heaved in deep breaths, each inhale cut short with another round of giggles.

“Can’t-” a laugh, “breathe.”

Cute, Richie thought. Really fucking cute. He allowed Eddie a few moments of respite, but he didn’t put any space between them, and he allowed himself the pleasure of looking at Eddie. Really looking.

His summer in Florida with his mother, despite popular opinion, had actually done him some good. He’d tanned, turning his usually pale skin golden, and who was Richie to complain, especially when he insisted on showing it off in his red shorts that he probably outgrew three years ago. His cheeks had more freckles painting them than Richie remembered, and his hair had started to curl around his ears, and while Richie was no expert, he’d bet good money that it was damn soft. And his lips- God, don’t get Richie started on Eddie’s lips. Richie had spent the last four years imaging what they’d feel like against his own, and has spent the last two what they’d feel like elsewhere. He couldn’t get the damned things off his mind, and it seemed that they were all his eyes could focus on, even as Eddie was snapping his fingers in front of his face.

Richie forced his eyes back up to Eddie’s and willed himself not to get lost in them.

“You okay?” Eddie asked, worry tugging at his eyebrows, a blush still staining his cheeks.

“Yeah.” Richie replied weakly, giving Eddie’s sides a squeeze, and he revelled in the laugh that left the smaller boys mouth.

Richie didn’t, however, miss the way Eddie’s teeth tugged on his bottom lip. He didn’t even realise that he’d stopped again, his head light and his eyes glazed, and he can’t say that he didn’t jump when Eddie’s hand found purchase on his shoulders.

“Rich?” he asked again, his voice no louder than a whisper, and Richie’s eyes were wrenched from the movements of Eddie’s lips to his eyes again.

He doesn’t know who moved in first, but all he knew was that he could smell Eddie’s apple shampoo and soon enough, he could feel Eddie’s breath against his face and nothing else mattered in the world.

If he had been acting rationally, he would’ve heard the slam of a car door or the jingling of keys in the lock, but he almost definitely heard the dulcet tones of Sonia fucking Kaspbrak: “Eddie Bear! Can you come down here?”

Eddie jumped, his head hitting the wooden door frame and Richie quickly stepped away, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly while Eddie cleared his throat.

“I-I’ll just-” Eddie started, motionign vaguely to the door before bolting from the room, leaving his door open and Richie cursing, his head in his hands as Eddie started to bound down the stairs.

He didn’t, however, notice the footsteps cutting short, and he didn’t notice a small figure rushing through the small bedroom, and before he knew it, his hands were wrenched from his face and Eddie was kissing him.

Frozen, Richie’s brain was kicking against his skull and he finally caught some sense and wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist, plunging one of them into his chestnut hair and- oh my God he’s died and gone to heaven.

Eddie’s tongue was brushing against Richie’s bottom lip when Sonia shouted up the stairs again, causing the pair to separate, their lips disconnecting with a delicious smack.

Eddie turned towards his bedroom door, allowing Richie to plant kisses along Eddie’s exposed neck, and he tried not to smile as he felt a shiver run through the smaller boy.

“Coming Ma!” Eddie called, and he stuck a hand in Richie’s curls to pull him away from his neck and onto his lips, kissing him one last time before wiggling out of Richie’s grip.

“Don’t go anywhere.” Eddie ordered.

Richie only had to take one look at Eddie’s mussed hair and swollen lips to decide that he wasn’t ever going to go anywhere else, not when the subject of every wet dream he’s ever had was standing in front of him, asking him to stay.

“Never ever, Eddie Spaghetti.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @d-nbroughs !


End file.
